The Legend of Katniss and Peeta
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: In Panem, the legend of how Katniss and Peeta made history is still told throughout the nation. Katniss's best friend Gale, is still alive to tell the story to his children.


**The Legend of the Girl on Fire and the Bread Boy Still Continues**

_Based on the trilogy series: The Hunger Games_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Finnick turned to his father and begged him to tell him the story again, but his father refuses too. His father slowly tucked his son into bed and closed the door behind him. He walked out into the garden that overlooked the woods where him and his childhood friend, Katniss Everdeen used to go to escape from the Capitol. There, they were free and could do whatever they want, well not really.

It was where he saw Katniss smile the most and be herself, he laughed out loud when he remembered what he said to her years ago,

"_We could do it, you know." He said quietly._

"_What?" She asked._

"_Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," he said to her._

Why did he even ask her that? Gale shook off the idea, and walked back to the house when he heard a girl's voice call his name in the distance, "Gale!" He looked back, and there she was, Catnip waving at him from the entrance to the woods. His eyes grew wide when he saw her, but when he shook his head she disappeared.

He went back to the house and found his daughter perched on the window seat. He went up to her and asked her, "Would you like to hear the story about how my best friend made history in Panem Prim?"

She nodded at him, and he sat down next to her. She attentively listened to him as he started to tell her the story of how Katniss Everdeen, the girl of fire, and Peeta Mellark, the bread boy, made history in Panem.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, was my best friend and Peeta Mellark, the bread boy, b of these people had made history in the Hunger Games. They were just two ordinary people who tried to support their family, but little did they know that a glass bowl had brought these two together in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games was a fight to their deaths until one survives, but during the Hunger Games, the Gamemakers changed the rule near the end that stated that only two tributes from one district can win. Once Katniss finds out that she does not have to slaughter her fellow tribute, she comes to find them and together they fight the Hunger Games together until they one.

Once they won, they thought that the Hunger Games would be over but the star-crossed lovers from District 12 did not see the unforeseen event that was about to change their course of their future, again. The Capitol announced that the Quarter Quells will be taking place and the fellow winners of each district from recent years must enter the Games. Since the fellow female tribute passed away, that meant Katniss must enter the Quarter Quells along with Haymitch, their mentor. However, Peeta volunteered as tribute to enter the Games with Katniss too. So, the Quarter Quells began and the two fought until they discovered how the arena was set up. There was an invisible force field that surrounded the arena, and curious Katniss struck the invisible force field with her arrow and discovered District 13.

The Capitol did not expect this to happen so they ended the Quarter Quells and captured the people, who were close to Katniss, and they even captured Peeta but Haymitch rescued Katniss and a few other allies along as well with the guidance of the leader of District 13. A rebellion had broken out, and District 13 wants to make sure the whole population of Panem knew that Katniss was the Mockingjay, since she was known as the girl on fire due to her stylist, Cinna, who is now dead. Now, their goal is to destroy the capitol so that District 13 could come to power once again.

District 13 and the Capitol continued to fight each other, until Katniss figured out what was going on, she was the bait this whole time. She was never the Mockingjay or anything special at all. When the leader of District 13, President Coin, was about to claim that she was now the ruler of all districts, Katniss realized that she was lying and that the previous president, President Snow, was telling the truth. She struck President Coin with her arrows, and now the districts must decide who their leader is. Even though the Presidents were dead, they still made history."

When he finished telling her the story, she looked at him in awe. Gale patted her head gently and took her to her room. She pulled his index finger and dragged him along with her, before they entered the hallway Gale looked out the window and sure enough Katniss and Peeta were standing there at the entrance to the woods but disappeared as soon as he turned to look at his daughter…

**Author's Note: Hey guys, lenlenxyz95 here! Hope you guys enjoyed this short story about how the legend still continues in Panem after Katniss and Peeta had passed away.**


End file.
